THAILAND
THAILAND General overview: Absolutely beautiful. Everybody travelling in S-E Asia goes to Thailand and most people fall head over heels in love with it - stunning beaches, fantastic street food, ladyboys, tuktuks, massages (so many different types!), haggling at the markets, full moon party, diving, mopeds, monkey zoos, temples, monks, thai boxing, 'buckets' and bar after bar after bar after bar. I found it difficult to see past the westernisation and tourist trade of the country, some poeple find it a bit shallow and money grabbing, particularly after experiencing Cambodia, Vietnam and Laos which are completely, and refreshingly, different…But that's just one pessimistic take on things- here are some top tips to get the ball rolling… Bangkok -''' industrialised capital and transport hub of Thailand. Watch out when travelling here as your bags might be used to smuggle things across the border. Ko San Road - where all the travellers go. Great place to get started; meet new people, buy cheap clothes, see the praying Ronald MacDonald and eat street food and deep fried insects, but overall it's a ghastly chavvy meatfest that's best over and done with!! There are sooo many hostels, you don't need to stay anywhere really gross, just keep looking. Watch out for tuk tuk drivers taking you off track to visit their' cousin' who will try to sell you a lifetime's supply of suits. Barter over the tuk tuk journey price. The Sky train has great views over the city and Lumpini park where there is en-mass dancing and yoga, get the river boat to see the city and go to Wat Intharawihan for prayer and meditation lessons. See ping pong women if that's your cup of tea… 'Phi phi island '- the most beautiful of the islands by far. 'Ko Tao -' famous for diving lessons and the PADI qualification. Buy your 4 day training course and accommodation on the island and not from one of the shops in Bangkok. It's a little bit daunting at first but once you handle your breathing diving will bring some of the most incredible experiences of your trip. If you like it that is. Maybe. '''Nang Yuan - '''close to Ko Tao (15 mins boat ride). Tiny 3 island chain connected by golden sandy spits. Great sunsets/sunrises from the tops of the two taller islands and a superb dive resort. Also great for snorkelling. If you go to Ko Tao this is an absolute must see add-on! '''Ko phangnan - full moon party! Stay close to the party strip so you can stumble home and out again easily. Visit mushroom mountain, get bucket after bucket, definitely go to the after parties and dance your little heart out! Be careful of falling over and drowning in 2 mm water. Glow paints, fancy dress, poi - you will love it. It's also a good island to hire a moped on and explore, though you can do that anywhere. If you go for the full moon, arrive a week before the party. The build up is huge with parties every nig ht leading up to the full moon; arrive any later and you might struggle to find a place to stay on that side of the island. Koh Phangan / Haad Rin is a bit boring at any other time, it looks a bit like Kavos & is pretty quiet in the evenings. The opposite side of the island is much cleaner and chilled, you can sleep right on the beach, and walk round to Haad Rin along the beach and through the woods when the tide is out. 'Ko Samet '- Naga Guesthouse, bit grotty with shared squat toilets but fine. Killer biting ants. “Same same but different” beach dance with trannies, hang out swim, drink, dance, sunbathe, eat sea food, watch films! Learn poi. '''Chaingmai- '''Very famous for treks (pay to store your big luggage at a hotel and take small rucksack) , 3-10 day treks including bamboo rafting, visiting and eating in small mountain villages (including experiencing their tradition eg. jewellery, night time games, virgins wearing white etc), swimming in waterfalls, sleep in wooden huts-uncomfortable. Watch out for your money getting stolen overnight. Elephant riding,know/learn drinking games and take a deck of cards! Northern Thailand cooking courses v good, eg. 6 x dishes in a day, eat all. Also go to food market and see 1000 day old eggs etc. Watch out for scams eg. Will post your certificate & cook book for £-mine never arrived! Meditation retreat – I went on a 2 day retreat to the centre for mahachulalongkonrayavidyalaya (?) . thoroughly recommend! Includes special diet, regular chanting, different meditation styles, white robes etc. fantastic.but a bit wierd and full of Americans. '''Kanchanaburi '''Old train railway, good views. ordered bug trip including river boat tour and meal, and museum about war. Sleep over on boat hut. Visit national trawan park with 7 tier waterfalls!